Life of a Whore
by Ceraviel
Summary: Reid lähtee yllättäen BAUsta. Miksi? Moreid slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: En omista mitään, minkä voit yhdistää Criminal Mindsiin, minä vain säädän.

Luku 1

Oli aikainen maanantaiaamu. BAUssa oli hiljaista, vain SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchnerin toimistosta kapea valojuova toi valoa hämärään käytävään. Hotch oletti, ettei kukaan saapuisi paikalle ainakaan tuntiin – olihan nyt maanantai! – ja siksi hän hämmästyikin, kun kuuli hiljaista koputusta oveltaan.

"Sisään", hän huikkasi ja kohotti katseensa papereistaan. Vaivaantuneen oloinen tri. Spencer Reid astui sisään ja sulki oven hitaasti perässään.

"Reid, onko jokin vialla?" Hotch kysyi huolestuneena huomatessaan nuoremman näyttävän hyvin väsyneeltä, aivan kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut koko viikonloppuna. Reid rykäisi.

"Hotch… Minä olen päättänyt erota BAUsta", kuului Reidin vastaus.

Hotch oli varma että oli kuullut väärin. Nuori neroko eroamassa? Hotch aukaisi suunsa udellakseen syytä, mutta Reid asetti aseensa ja virkamerkkinsä tiimin johtajan pöydälle ennen kuin toinen ehti sanoa sanaakaan.

"Minä ajattelin lähteä Quanticosta. En vielä tiedä minne, mutta tämä on luultavasti viimeinen kerta kun näemme. Hyvästi Hotch", Reid sanoi katsomatta vanhempaa agenttia silmiin. Niine hyvineen hän kääntyi ja lähti toimistosta.

Sekunnin verran Hotch istui järkyttyneenä paikoillaan. Sitten hän nousi nopeasti tuolistaan ja ryntäsi ovelle.

"Reid!" hän huusi pöytien välistä loittonevalle selälle, mutta tohtori ei enää kääntynyt vaan marssi suoraan hissille. Hotch tuijotti miestä, jota oli pitänyt lähes omana poikanaan, kunnes hissin harmaat ovet sulkeutuivat ja peittivät Reidin näkyvistä.

* * *

Parinkymmenen minuutin kuluttua muutkin alkoivat ilmestyä paikalle. Kun viimeinenkin oli saapunut, Hotch kutsui kaikki kokoushuoneeseen. Muut asettuivat istumaan pyöreän pöydän ääreen kun taas Hotch jäi seisomaan näyttäen synkältä.

"Varmaan huomasittekin jo, että Reid ei ole täällä", hän aloitti. Muut nyökyttelivät.

"Eihän hänelle ole sattunut mitään?" SSA Derek Morgan kysyi huolen paistaessa tämän kasvoilla. Katseet kääntyivät häneen. Ei ollut mikään salaisuus, että Morgan ja Reid olivat yhdessä. Mutta tämä Morganin tietämättömyys vain huolestutti muita enemmän. Jos Morgankaan ei tiennyt…

Hotch huokaisi.

"Tänä aamuna hän tuli toimistooni ja ilmoitti eroavansa." Muut katsoivat häntä järkyttyneinä.

"Hyvä vitsi, Hotch", SSA David "Dave" Rossi totesi ja naurahti ilottomasti.

"Kunpa olisikin", Hotch totesi apeana.

Morgan nousi seisomaan.

"Miksi?" hän kysyi vihaisena. "Spence ei ole sanonut minulle mitään. Miksi hän lähti?"

"Hän ei kertonut. Hän vain sanoi lähtevänsä Quanticosta ja että tämä oli luultavasti viimeinen kerta kun näin hänet", Hotch vastasi pahoittelevana.

Morgan marssi ovelle. Hän tempaisi oven auki ja jatkoi matkaansa toimistotilan lävitse.

"Morgan, minne menet?" Penelope Garcia huusi hänen peräänsä.

"Reidin asunnolle", hän vastasi ennen kuin astui aulaan ja suoraa päätä hissiin.

* * *

Epävirallisesti Morgan ja Reid olivat asuneet yhdessä puolisen vuotta Morganin luona, mutta Reidin asunto oli edelleen hänen nimissään. Morgan pysäköi autonsa autiolle parkkipaikalle ja nousi autosta. Suunnistaessaan puiselle ovelle hän kaivoi avaimen taskustaan. Reid oli teetättänyt hänelle kopion avaimesta heidän suhteensa alkuaikoina.

Asunnossa oli valoisaa. Oli keskipäivä eikä ikkunoiden edessä ollut verhoja pimentämässä paikkaa.

Eikä siellä ollut mitään muutakaan.

Morgan astui sisälle typötyhjään asuntoon. Pölyhiukkaset leijailivat ilmassa valon osuessa niihin. Paikka näytti paljon tilavammalta, kun siellä ei ollut sohvia, pöytiä tai hyllyjä tilaa viemässä. Valkoiset seinät loistivat kirkkaampina kuin koskaan aiemmin, ja Morganin askeleet kaikuivat avarissa huoneissa hänen astellessaan tummalla lattialla.

Kierrettyään tovin asunnossa Morgan sai todeta, ettei hän löytänyt sitä, mitä oli tullut hakemaan – selityksiä tai anteeksipyyntöä. Paikka näytti siltä, kuin hänen neronsa ei olisi koskaan asunutkaan siellä.

* * *

Viikot kuluivat, eikä Reidistä kuulunut mitään. Garcia oli turhaan yrittänyt kaivaa Reidiä esiin, ja olikin nyt hyvin turhautunut ja huolissaan. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau hoki joka päivä kotona pojalleen Henrylle Spencer-sedän vielä jonakin päivänä löytyvän yrittäen samalla vakuuttaa itseään samasta asiasta. Rossi oli astetta verran synkempi ja sulkeutuneempi kuin normaalisti, muttei antanut muuten muiden nähdä Reidin lähdön vaikutuksia. Emily Prentiss oli hänkin hiljainen, mutta purki suruaan kotona kissalleen Sergiolle. Hotch vaikutti kireältä ja vihaiselta itselleen, kun oli niin vain päästänyt Reidin kävelemään toimistostaan ulos.

Mutta Morgan oli asia erikseen. Hän etsi Reidiä päivittäin. Hän oli yhtaikaa vihainen ja masentunut – miten Spencer, HÄNEN Spencerinsä oli voinut lähteä sanomatta hänelle sanaakaan?

Mutta yhdestä asiasta he pitivät yhdessä kiinni. Strauss oli monesti yrittänyt kertoa ryhmälle, että heidän pitäisi ottaa joku Reidin tilalle. Mutta joka kerralla he kieltäytyivät. He uskoivat vahvasti, että Reid vielä jonakin päivänä palaisi. Ja sitä paitsi, eihän perheenjäsentä voinut niin vain korvata uudella.

*VUOSI MYÖHEMMIN*

"Las Vegas, Nevada. Kolme nuorta miestä on löydetty lähietäisyydeltä päähän ammuttuina syrjäiseltä kadulta. Kaikki kolme asuivat kaduilla, kaksi ensimmäistä olivat tavallisia kerjäläisiä", Garcia selitti. Hänen takanaan olevalla näytöllä välkkyi kuvia verisistä ruumiista ja karuista löytöpaikoista. Pyöreän pöydän ääressä istuvista kuudesta ihmisestä viisi seurasi tarkasti.

Mutta Morganin ajatukset olivat alkaneet harhailemaan hänen kuultuaan kaupungin nimen.

Las Vegas toi liian kipeästi mieleen Reidin. Hän ei vieläkään ole saanut neroonsa minkäänlaista yhteyttä. Ja nyt hän itse palaisi toisen kotikaupunkiin. Hän ei tiennyt, kestäisikö hän sen.

"Lähtö puolen tunnin kuluttua", Hotchin ääni havahdutti Morganin todellisuuteen. Hän nousi ja lähti noutamaan laukkuaan vaiteliaana.

* * *

Mieliala ei ollut koneessa huipussaan. Kaikki tiesivät paikan tunnearvon kaikille heistä, varsinkin Morganille. Tumma agentti istui hiukan erillään muista ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena.

"Morgan? Tulisitko tänne, käydään läpi sitä mitä tiedämme jo", Hotch huikkasi yrittäen kuulostaa normaalilta. Hitaasti Morgan nousi ja laahusti muiden luo.

"Selvä… Tekijä on selvästi mies, nainen ei tekisi näin väkivaltaista murhaa", Rossi aloitti. Prentiss nyökkäsi.

"Mies on melko varmasti töissä käyvä, koska miehet katosivat viiden jälkeen", hän jatkoi.

"_Hei tyypit_", Garcian iloinen ääni kuului pöydällä olevasta koneesta.

"_Selvittelin vähän uhrien taustoja. Ensimmäinen uhri, Michael River, 20, potkaistiin kotoaan noin vuosi sitten ja on asunut siitä lähtien kadulla. Toinen uhri eli Cameron Johnson, 32, asui myös kadulla sijoitettuaan kaiken omaisuutensa firmaansa joka sitten kaatui muutama vuosi sitten. Kolmas uhri Darius Seever, 24, oli addikti ja karannut kotoaan ollessaan 17. Siinä kaikki mitä pystyin heistä tällä hetkellä kaivamaan", _Garcia kertoi.

"Kiitos Garcia", Hotch kuittasi ja ruutu pimeni.

"Mies inhoaa siis ihmisiä, jotka asuvat kadulla?" JJ varmisti kulmat kurtussa. "Ja tappaa heitä?"

"Siltä se vähän vaikuttaa", Rossi totesi. "Ja he kaikki olivat suhteellisen nuoria, joten hän on itsekin luultavasti 25–30 vuotias." Hotch nyökkäsi.

"Tehdään näin: Dave ja Prentiss, menkää käymään ruumiinavaajan luona. JJ, käy jututtamassa omaisten perheitä. Minä ja Morgan menemme katsomaan löytöpaikkaa", hän jatkoi. Muut nyökyttelivät ja syventyivät takaisin omiin keskusteluihinsa. Morgan laahusti takaisin paikalleen, asetti kuulokkeet korvilleen ja tuijotti ikkunasta ulos mitään näkemättä.

* * *

Vajaan tunnin kuluttua musta kaupunkimaasturi kiisi pitkin Las Vegasin syrjäisiä katuja. Morgan istui pelkääjän paikalla katsellen ikkunasta kadulla laahustavia ihmisiä.

Hotch oli tietoisesti valinnut Morganin parikseen. Hän tiesi, miten hankalaa Morganilla tulisi olemaan. Tumma agentti ei ollut oma itsensä, ja Hotch ajatteli näin pystyvänsä pitämään ystäväänsä paremmin silmällä. Mies ei ollut pukahtanut sanaakaan koneessa, ja oli muutenkin ollut epätavallisen hiljainen.

"Morgan, sinun ei ole pakko työskennellä tämän jutun parissa. Voin tilata sinulle lennon kotiin saman tien ja ilmoittaa sinulle heti kun tulemme takaisin", Hotch tarjosi. Mutta Morgan pysyi edelleen vaiti.

Yllättäen Morgan suoristi selkänsä istuimella ja katsoi taaksepäin heidän juuri ohittamaansa kujaa kohti.

"Hotch, PYSÄYTÄ!" hän karjaisi. Hotch jarrutti.

"Morgan, mikä on vi-" hän aloitti kääntyen Morganin puoleen, mutta tumma agentti juoksi jo kohti kujaa sydän pamppaillen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei vaan, toivottavasti piditte ensimmäisestä luvusta. Annan sen verran tietoa ficin ideasta, että näin unta näistä tapahtumista, mutta kaikki tapahtui junassa...:p Mutta, nauttikaa!

Ja anteeksi kamalasti siitä että kesti, en ollut ihan perillä siitä miten usi luku julkaistaan...

Disclaimer: En edelleenkään omista Criminal Mindsia, kunhan säädän!:DD

Luku 2

_Yllättäen Morgan suoristi selkänsä istuimella ja katsoi taaksepäin heidän juuri ohittamaansa kujaa kohti._

_"Hotch, PYSÄYTÄ!" hän karjaisi. Hotch jarrutti._

_"Morgan, mikä on vi-" hän aloitti kääntyen Morganin puoleen, mutta tumma agentti juoksi jo kohti kujaa sydän pamppaillen._

"Morgan!" Hotch huusi nousten autosta. Hän kiiruhti nuoremman profiloijan perään hämärälle kujalle. Hotch katseli, kuinka Morgan töni ryysyiset kerjäläiset pois tieltään. Tämä ei ollut lainkaan Morganin tapaista.

_Mikä on voinut järkyttää häntä näin pahasti?_ Hotch mietti. Tumma agentti hidasti vauhtiaan. Hän huohotti raskaasti, aivan kuin olisi unohtanut hengittää juostessaan. Nuori mies hoiperteli hänen edellään huomaamatta, että Morganin ruskeat silmät seurasivat häntä tarkasti.

Hotch katseli tuota miestä. Päällepäin katsottuna pystyi sanomaan, että miehellä oli kovat ajat takanaan. Miehellä oli takkuinen, ruskea hiuspehko joka roikkui reilusti yli olkapäiden. Hänen vaatteensa olivat rikkinäiset ja aivan liian suuret hänelle. Mies ontui, ja sen perusteella mitä hän näki miehen käsivarsista, hänet oli hakattu hiljattain pahoin.

Sitten Hotch tajusi. Miksi Morgan oli juossut tämän miehen perään. Sen, ketä hän katseli.

"Spence…" Morgan kuiskasi muutaman askelen päässä hänestä.

Nuori mies pysähtyi. Hitaasti Spencer Reid kääntyi katsoakseen kuka puhui.

"Derek", hän kähisi. "Hotch…"

_Hän se on, _Morgan ajatteli turtana. Hän astui askeleen lähemmäs.

"Spence", hän toisti. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Reid puri huultaan. Miten hän muka voisi paljastaa heille? Eikö hän juuri -?

"Spencer, mitä sinulle oikein on tapahtunut?" Morgan kysyi.

Reid näytti laihtuneen entisestään. Tämän ruskeat silmät olivat laajentuneet

Morganin ja Hotchin yllätykseksi Reid kääntyi äkkiä, ja lähti hoiperrellen juoksemaan poispäin heistä. Mitä he kaksi täällä tekivät? Reidillä ei ollut tullut koskaan mieleen, että hän saattaisi törmätä entisiin kollegoihinsa _täällä_…

Hetken agentit seisoivat paikoillaan hämmentyneinä toisen pakenemisesta. Morgan tokeni kuitenkin pian ja syöksyi rakastamansa miehen perään.

Reid oli nopeampi kuin Morgan oli muistanut. Hetkisen kuluttua nuorempaa miestä ei näkynyt enää missään. Mutta Morgan ei hidastanut. Hänen päässään pyöri kymmenittäin kysymyksiä, joihin vain Reid voisi vastata. Pian Morgan huomasi kujan haarautuvan vasemmalle. Pysähtymättä miettimään asiaa tarkemmin hän jatkoi matkaansa oikealle.

Lopulta hän saapui suuren, hylätyn varastorakennuksen pihaan. Hän kuuli juoksuaskelia selkänsä takaa – Hotch oli seurannut häntä. Ovi oli rakosellaan ja jostain syystä Morgan päätti mennä tutkimaan paikkaa.

Astuttuaan sisään varastoon ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän huomasi oli paikan likaisuus. Pöly ja ruoste peittivät kaiken mahdollisen pinnan. Siellä täällä lojui kellastuneita sanomalehden sivuja ja muita roskia, joita särkyneistä ikkunoista tuivertavat tuulet välillä liikuttelivat.

Mutta kauimmaisessa nurkassa oli jotain. Morgan harppoi kauemmas ovesta nähdäkseen paremmin. Nurkassa oli repaleinen huopa, muutama kellastunut sanomalehti, pari puista rasiaa ja runsaasti roskia. Mutta tämä ei kiinnittänyt Morganin huomiota, vaan seinät.

Seinään oli teipattu neljätoista kuvaa. Yhdessä oli koko profilointiyksikkö, ja jokaiselle tiimin jäsenelle oli omistettu oma kuva. Yhdestä löytyi Henry ja Will, toisesta naurava Jack. Mutta Morganista oli viisi muutakin kuvaa. Yhdessä hän oli kietonut kätensä Reidin ympärille, yhdessä hän vain nauroi, yhdessä hän nukkui, yksi kuva oli siltä illalta, kun Reid oli yllättänyt hänet suihkussa kameran kanssa, yhdessä hän oli kuntosalilla ja viimeinen kuva oli ikuistanut Morganin ja Reidin ensimmäisen suudelman Rossin talolla.

Morgan ei voinut kuin hymyillä nähtyään kuvat. Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, että Reid vietti aikaansa täällä. Hitaasti hellyydentunne kuitenkin katosi uteliaisuuden ja pettymyksen tieltä. Miksi? Eikö hän ollut riittävä toiselle?

"Morgan", Hotchin hiljainen ääni keskeytti tumman agentin ajatukset. Hotch kyyristeli rasioiden äärellä. Toisessa oli muutama seteli ja listallinen nimiä ja osoitteita, mutta toisessa…

"Hotch… Ovatko nuo… Dilaudidia?"

Rasiassa oli rivissä pieniä, lasisia pulloja. Osa niistä oli tyhjiä, yksi oli puolillaan ja osa oli aivan täynnä kirkasta nestettä. Niiden päällä lepäsi terävä neula, valmiina uppoamaan ihoon.

Ovi narahti. Hiljaiset askeleet astuivat varastoon, mutta kiihdyttivät nopeasti tahtiaan.

"HEI! Ne ovat minun, älkää koskeko –", Reidin ääni kaikui. Pian laiha mies syöksyi heidän luokseen ja nappasi rasian Hotchin käsistä lämäyttäen sen kiinni.

"Spencer, käytätkö taas?" Hotch kysyi lujasti. Morgan näytti järkyttyneeltä eikä saanut sanaa suustaan.

"Mitä jos käytänkin?" Reid tiuskaisi. Hän harppoi nurkkaan ja asetti rasian hellästi lattialle. Sitten hän käänsi selkänsä agenteille ja oli kuin agentit eivät olisi läsnä.

"Spence… Kerro minulle. Mitä sinulle on oikein tapahtunut?" Morgan kuiskasi hiljaa ääni täynnä tuskaa.

Reid puri huultaan. Hän ei voinut kertoa, _ei voinut_… Mitä he oikein ajattelisivat hänestä?

Äkkiä hän tunsi vahvat kädet ympärillään. Hitaasti hän nojautui Morgania vasten tämän syleilyyn jonne hän oli niin kauan kaivannut.

"Rakas, puhu minulle", Morgan kuiskasi hiljaa nuoremman korvaan. Reid sulki silmänsä.

"Vuosi sitten äitini oli todella sairas. Hänen lääkkeensä ja asumisensa olivat muutenkin kalliita. Minulla ei enää riittänyt rahat. Jouduin myymään melkein kaiken omaisuuteni, jotta sain maksettua sairaalalle joksikin aikaa. Muutin tänne lähemmäs ja ajattelin, että saattaisin saada töitä varsin nopeasti. Kiertelin parin kuukauden ajan toimistosta toiseen etsien työtä, mutta minulle ei ollut tarvetta. Sitten eräänä iltana kävellessäni tänne joku mies tuli kysymään, paljonko maksaisin", Reid kertoi. Morgan värähti. Hän arvasi, mihin tämä oli menossa, eikä hän pitänyt siitä. Hotch kuunteli hiljaa hiukan kauempana nojaten seinään.

"Hän ei ollut ensimmäinen joka kysyi minulta sitä. Derek, sinun täytyy ymmärtää, ettei minulla ollut rahaa ja pian minun olisi maksettava jälleen uusi lasku Benningtoniin. Jos olisin jotenkin voinut välttää sen… Mutta olin siinä vaiheessa tarpeeksi nälissäni ja kylmissäni, joten suostuin. Pyysin paria kymppiä. Eihän se riittäisi mihinkään, mutta en minä muuten pääsisi alkuun. Hän vei minut kotiinsa ja…" Reidiä puistatti. Tuolloin häntä oli alkanut inhottaa hänen eideettinen muistinsa.

"Sen yön jälkeen päätin, että alan myymään itseäni. En ole ylpeä päätöksestäni, mutta se oli siinä vaiheessa ainoa asia, jonka kautta sain rahaa. Toisinaan pyysin maksuksi suihkua, joskus ruokaa, toisinaan vaatteiden pesua. Mutta useimmiten rahaa. Sain aina laskut maksettua ajallaan, eikä äidillä ole mitään tietoa siitä, miten minä ansaitsen rahat. Minä vain hortoilen iltaisin kadulla, ja melkein aina minut tullaan ottamaan kyytiin. Joskus useammin kuin kerran illassa. Jossain vaiheessa törmäsin diilereihin, jotka myivät Dilaudidia. Huoran elämä on kamalaa. En kestä sitä. En kestä elämääni. Luulenpa, että kaipasin vain ulospääsyä tästä kaikesta. Joskus öisin kun makaan jonkun tuntemattoman sängyssä, mielessä käy se että voisin vain viiltää ranteeni auki ja päättää tämän tyhjyyden. Mutta sitten ajattelen äitiäni. Kuka huolehtisi hänestä? Inhoan itseäni, mutta en löydä tietä ulos tästä oravanpyörästä. Olen todella säälittävä", nuori mies lopetti kuiskaten kyynelten valuessa hiljaa hänen poskillaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: En omista mitään, minkä voit yhdistää Criminal Mindsiin, kunhan säädän.

Luku 3

_"Joskus öisin kun makaan jonkun tuntemattoman sängyssä, mielessä käy se että voisin vain viiltää ranteeni auki ja päättää tämän tyhjyyden. Mutta sitten ajattelen äitiäni. Kuka huolehtisi hänestä? Inhoan itseäni, mutta en löydä tietä ulos tästä oravapyörästä. Olen todella säälittävä", nuori mies lopetti kuiskaten kyynelten valuessa hiljaa hänen poskillaan._

Morgan ei voinut muuta kuin seisoa paikoillaan. Hän painoi rakastaan rintaansa vasten nauttien hetken siitä, että hän sai pitää miestä lähellään.

"Spence, sinä et ole säälittävä. Ymmärrän kantasi, mutta toisaalta en. Mikset kertonut meille? Mikset kertonut minulle? Mikset antanut meidän auttaa? Miksi -?"

Reid tempautui äkkiä pois Morganin otteesta.

"Juuri siksi!" hän huusi kasvot punaisina. "Tahdon pärjätä omillani! Te olette aina huolehtineet minusta kuin pienestä vauvasta! Ette uskokaan, miten rasittavaa se on! Antaisitte minun vain olla. Unohtakaa minut! Häipykää täältä! Tulin tänne jotta saisin olla kaukana teistä! Mutta… Minä… Minä kaipasin teitä niin…" Reidin ääni murtui.

Morgan tiesi, ettei Reid tarkoittanut kaikkea, mitä sanoi. Hän muisti, kuinka Prentiss oli kertonut Reidin suuttuneen ja väittäneen ettei Prentiss tuntenut häntä lainkaan vähän sen jälkeen kun mies oli ensimmäisen kerran aloittanut käyttämään. Ehkä jossakin syvällä Reid todella oli sitä mieltä, mutta hän ei olisi koskaan tehnyt moista purkausta, ellei hänellä olisi ollut Dilaudidia elimistössään. Mutta silti se sattui.

"Reid. Katso minua", Hotch sanoi jämäkästi. Reid käänsi kyyneleiset silmänsä entiseen isähahmoonsa.

Toki meitä kiinnostaa, mitä olet viimeisen vuoden aikana tehnyt ja miksi lähdit. Mutta se ei ole tällä hetkellä pääasia. Mekin olemme kaivanneet sinua ja meille on nyt tärkeintä se, että olet kunnossa."

Reid nielaisi palan kurkustaan. Hän astui muutaman hoipertelevan askeleen Hotchin suuntaan. Hitaasti hän halasi vanhempaa miestä toisen kietoessa kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Kiitos Hotch", Reid kuiskasi.

Hotch astui poliisiaseman taukohuoneeseen näyttäen hilpeämmältä kuin aikoihin. Koko muu tiimi oli siellä lukuun ottamatta Morgania. Rossi nousi seisomaan kärsimättömänä.

"Aaron, mikä on niin tärkeää, että meidän täytyy tauottaa tutkimuksiamme?" hän tenttasi.

"_Ja missä komistukseni on?_" Garcian kuva kysyi näytöllä.

"Uskon että te kaikki ymmärrätte, kunhan näette hänet", Hotch vastasi ja heilautti kättään Morganille, joka saapui huoneeseen pidellen Reidin kädestä.

Hiljaisuus jatkui usean sekunnin ajan. Sitten JJ pomppasi seisomaan tuoliltaan ja syöksyi Reidin luo.

"Spence!" hän kietaisi kätensä toisen kaulaan ja halasi tätä lujasti. Häkeltynyt Reid nosti kätensä naisen selälle ja silitti häntä. Garcia kuivasi kyyneleitä värikkäiden lasiensa takaa hokien hänen neronsa palanneen. Miksei hän ollut lähtenyt muiden mukaan? Jos hän vain olisi pystynyt, rynnännyt JJn tavoin Reidin kimppuun. Rossi nousi ja taputti Reidiä olalle toivottaen hänet takaisin, ja Prentiss puolestaan odotti JJn päästävän irti jotta hän itse voisi halata nuorta miestä.

"Missä olet ollut?" Rossi kysyi. Reid aukoi suutaan, silminnähden kiusaantuneena. Hän ei ollut valmis. Hotch ja Morgan olivat saaneet suostutella Reidiä usean minuutin verran, jotta tämä suostui tulemaan heidän kanssaan poliisiasemalle. Ja nyt hän joutuisi kertomaan saman tarinan, jonka hän oli juuri kertonut heille kahdelle, uudestaan.

Hotch kääntyi Morganin puoleen.

"Vietkö Reidin vaikka kahville?" hän ehdotti. Reid piristyi hiukan.

"Kahvia? En ole juonut sitä kahteen kuukauteen", hän sanoi ja lähestulkoon syöksyi ovesta ulos. Morgan seurasi häntä ja opasti nuoremman viereiseen taukohuoneeseen, jossa oli pannullinen juurikeitettyä kahvia.

Hotch sulki käytävään johtavan oven ja kertoi tiimille Reidin kuluneesta vuodesta. Ja kuten arvata saattoi, he järkyttyivät. Hotch selosti Reidin purkauksen siitä, kuinka häntä hänen mielestään kohdeltiin kuin pientä lasta. Muut näyttivät synkiltä katsellessaan ikkunasta toiseen huoneeseen, jossa Reid istui pöydän ääressä Morgania vastapäätä, kahvikuppi toisessa ja Morganin käsi toisessa kädessä.

"Tahtooko hän tulla takaisin?" Prentiss kysyi hiljaa.

"Hän ei ole sanonut vielä enkä minä ole kysynyt", Hotch vastasi. "Annetaan hänelle aikaa."

"He näyttävät onnellisilta", JJ sanoi katse yhteen kietoutuneissa käsissä. Hotch nyökkäsi.

"Nauttikoot toistensa seurasta rauhassa", Rossi totesi ja käänsi selkänsä ikkunalle.

Usean kahvikupin jälkeen Reid kohtasi jälleen entiset kollegansa. He vaihtoivat kuulumisistaan ja kertoivat siitä, kuinka olivat kaivanneet häntä. Reid hymyili ja pukahti välillä muutaman sanan, mutta oli epätavallisen vaitelias. Hän tunsi olonsa jostain syystä epämukavaksi entisen perheensä keskellä.

_Minä en enää kuulu tänne… _hän huomasi ajattelevansa. Hetkisen kuluttua Hotch rykäisi.

"Meidän täytyy jatkaa tutkimuksia", hän totesi kaikkien pettymykseksi. "Reid, voit tulla mukaan jos tahdot."

Hetken mietittyään Reid päätti seurata muita syvemmälle poliisiaseman uumeniin. Hänellä ei vain ollut sydäntä kääntyä ympäri odottavien katseiden edessä. Poliisit loivat synkkiä katseita Reidin suuntaan tunnistaen tämän kadulta, mutta kenelläkään ei ollut pokkaa mennä valittamaan asiasta FBIlle.

Muu tiimi istuutui pöydän ääreen, kun taas Reid asteli taulun eteen lukemaan puolivalmista profiilia ja uhritietoja.

"Selvisikö teille mitään murhista?" Hotch kysyi katsellen muita.

"Uhreihin oli ilmeisesti käytetty vesikidutusta useita kertoja. Heidän ranteissaan ja nilkoissaan oli hiertymiä, jotka ovat luultavasti tulleet siitä että heidät köytettiin pöytään. Lisäksi heidän keuhkoistaan löytyi pieniä määriä vettä", Prentiss kertoi.

"Minä tunsin heidät", Reid keskeytti äkkiä. Nopeasti viidet silmät kääntyivät häneen.

"Millaisia he olivat?" Hotch kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Reid kohautti olkiaan.

"He tulivat välillä juttelemaan kanssani. Michael ja Cameron pyysivät muutaman kerran rahaa, mutta minulla ei ollut tarpeeksi. Darius ja minä… Tuota… Vietimme aikaa pilvessä", hän tunnusti. Muut ohittivat viimeisen lausahduksen puuttumatta siihen enempää. Sen sijaan he alkoivat olla huolissaan.

"Reid, jos he oleilivat samalla alueella kuin sinä…" Rossi aloitti. Samassa joku nuorempi poliisi ilmestyi lievästi hengästyneenä huoneen ovelle.

"Anteeksi häiriö. Löysimme uuden ruumiin. Joku prostituoitu…"

"Hotch, minä pärjään kyllä, ei ole mitään tarvetta vahtia minua."

"Reid. Juuri äsken meille selvisi, että ihmisiä jotka sinä olet tuntenut on tapettu ja että juuri tapettiin mies joka on saman alan harjoittaja kuin sinä. Minä en päästä sinua enää kadulle harhailemaan!"

"Minä en ole enää tiimissä! Teidän ei _tarvitse_…"

"Ei ole kyse siitä mitä meidän täytyy ja tarvitsee tehdä! Reid, olet edelleen meille kuin perheenjäsen, pidit siitä tai et! _Me emme päästä sinua!_"

"Spence, Hotch on oikeassa. Minä vaikka lukitsen sinut putkaan, jos et muuten suostu jäämään."

"Derek, älä nyt sinäkin aloita…"

"Spencer Reid, sinä vietät seuraavat päivät _minun _valvontani alaisena. Poju, minä en päästä sinua enää menemään." Morganin äänensävy kuulosti lopulliselta. Reid huokaisi.

"Hyvä on… Saanpahan nukkua kunnolla…"

Tunnit kuluivat. Välillä joku tiimistä lähti tutkimaan rikospaikkaa, yleensä Rossi tai Prentiss. Morgan ei suostunut jättämään Reidiä, ja Hotch puolestaan tahtoi pitää silmällä tätä pariskuntaa. Aurinko laski ikkunoiden takana ja poliisiasemalla alkoi olla hiljaista, kun konstaapelit yksi toisensa jälkeen lähtivät koteihinsa unisten yövuorolaisten ottaessa heidän paikkansa.

"Komistus, aika lähteä", hän kuuli äänen selkänsä takaa.

"Mitä? Onko kello jo niin paljon?" Reid kääntyi Morganin puoleen. Vanhempi mies nyökkäsi ja tarjosi kättään Reidille.

"Tule, mennään hotellille."

Morgan astui ulos suihkusta. Reid istui edelleen sängyn laidalla, aivan kuten vartti sitten. Hitaasti tumma agentti puki harmaan t-paidan ja verkkarit ylleen ja istuutui rakkaansa viereen.

"Spence, mikä hätänä? Olet kauhean hiljainen…" hän kysyi huolissaan.

"Ei kai mikään. Tunnen itseni vain niin… Tyhjäksi. En voinut tehdä mitään niiden Michaelin, Cameronin, Dariuksen tai sen miehen hyväksi. Minusta on tullut niin mitätön. "

"Spencer Reid, lopeta", Morgan kivahti. "Olet se sama ihminen, jota rakastin vuosi sitten ja jota rakastan edelleen. Et ole muuttunut mihinkään. Kaikkia ei voi aina auttaa, sinun jos kenen kuuluisi tietää se."

Reid käänsi katseensa Morganin kasvoihin surullinen hymy kasvoillaan.

"Tiedätkö miten useimmiten selvisin ollessani sängyssä muiden ihmisten kanssa? Ajattelin että sinä olet heidän tilallaan", nuorempi mies tunnusti. "Paitsi että muutamat olivat hiukan kovakouraisia", hän lisäsi esitellessään tummia mustelmia käsivarsissaan. "Mutta minulla ei ollut tarpeeksi hyvä mielikuvitus. Yökin monesti jälkeenpäin. Ensimmäisillä kerroilla jopa oksensin. Outoa, että kestin niin hyvin raakoja rikospaikkoja, mutta sitten kun pitäisi –"

Morgan ei tahtonut kuulla enempää. Sen sijaan hän kumartui lähemmäs painaen huulensa Reidin huulille. Suudelma syveni entisestään, kunnes Reid tönäisi Morganin selälleen sängylle.

"Minun vuoroni olla ohjaimissa", hän totesi asettuessaan Morganin päälle.

"Minusta on tullut aika hyvä tässä."

Aamu valkeni verhojen takana. Reid heräsi ensin ja käänsi katseensa vierellään nukkuvaan Morganiin. Hän hymyili ja nousi hitaasti istumaan.

Äkkiä hänen päätään alkoi jomottaa. Avara huone tuntui pyörivän hänen ympärillään. Valo särki silmiä.

_Vieroitusoireita. Tarvitsen lisää, _Reid ajatteli. _Jos lähden nyt, ehdin takaisin ennen kuin Derek herää._

Reid puki nopeasti päälleen. Hän suuntasi askeleensa hiljaisesti ovelle ja ulos. Hän juoksi hotellin aulan lävitse kadulle.

Hän osasi suunnistaa Las Vegasissa varsin hyvin. Pian hän löysikin tutun kujan, jolta pääsi suoraan varastolle. Kujalla oli kovin hiljaista.

_Ilmeisesti kaikki nukkuivat vielä._

Kulmassa kääntyessään vieras nyrkki kuitenkin esti hänen kulkunsa. Reid paiskautui punaista tiiliseinää vasten ja ennen kuin hän ehti reagoida saati puolustautua, nyrkki osui uudelleen hänen kasvoihinsa ja kaikki pimeni.

Hotch katsahti kelloa.

"Morgan on myöhässä", hän mutisi muille. Kuin ammus kyseinen mies pöllähti huoneeseen vaatteet kurtussa.

"Morgan, mitä-?" JJ hämmästeli. Itkuinen mies nieleskeli hetken.

"Spencer on kadonnut", hän sai viimein sanotuksi.


	4. Chapter 4

Heips! Toivottavasti olette pitäneet tästä, seuraava luku onkin viimeinen!:D

Disclaimer: En omista mitään, minkä voit yhdistää Criminal Mindsiin, kunhan säädän.

_Hotch katsahti kelloa._

_"Morgan on myöhässä", hän mutisi muille. Kuin ammus kyseinen mies pöllähti huoneeseen vaatteet kurtussa._

_"Morgan, mitä-?" JJ hämmästeli. Itkuinen mies nieleskeli hetken._

_"Spencer on kadonnut", hän sai viimein sanotuksi._

Morgan istui vapisten tuolilla. Hän oli herännyt ja todennut sängyn tyhjäksi ja Reidin vaatteiden kadonneen. Hän tuijotti synkkänä edessään olevaa kahvikuppia, johon hän ei tulisi koskemaan.

"Derek, kerro vielä kerran mitä tapahtui", Rossi kysyi lempeästi.

"Spencer nukkui kanssani. Kun heräsin, hän oli kadonnut jäljettömiin. Ei jättänyt mitään jälkeensä. Puin nopeasti ylleni ja juoksin ulos. Ei jälkeäkään hänestä. Sitten tulin suoraan tänne", Morgan sopersi.

_Hän jätti minut taas jälkeensä_, Morgan ajatteli synkkänä.

Hotch kopautti huoneen oveen. Rossi nousi ja astui käytävään.

"Me löysimme verta. Ei ole vielä varmaa kenen se on, mutta se löytyi läheltä hänen paikkaansa. Mitään ei puuttunut, joten hän ei luultavasti ehtinyt sinne", johtava agentti kuiskasi. Rossi huokaisi syvään ja hieroi ohimoitaan.

"Kerronko Morganille?" hän kysyi.

"Minä kerron", Hotch lupasi ja astui huoneeseen. Morgan pomppasi pystyyn ja katseli, kuinka vanhempi mies istuutui samalle tuolille jolta Rossi oli juuri noussut.

"Löysittekö hänet?" tumma agentti kysyi kärsimättömänä.

"Derek, me löysimme verta. Se on vielä laboratoriossa testeissä, mutta olemme melko varmoja, että se on Reidin."

Hotch pystyi näkemään vihan toisen agentin silmissä. Morgan paiskasi mukin lattialle. Se särkyi pieniksi sirpaleiksi antaen kahvin levitä vaalealle matolle.

"MISSÄ HÄN SITTEN ON?" hän huusi. Hotch nousi seisomaan ja yritti rauhoitella Morgania.

"Me emme tiedä vielä, mutta sinun täytyy nyt –"

"RAUHOITTUA VAI? LÖYSIN JUURI POIKAYSTÄVÄNI VUODEN JÄLKEEN JA NYT HÄN ON NOIN VAIN KADONNUT JA MITÄ LUULTAVIMMIN JOUTUNUT MURHAAJAN KYNSIIN? MITEN MINÄ VOISIN RAUHOITTUA?" Morgan jatkoi huutamistaan. Rossi tuli käytävältä Hotchin tueksi.

"Morgan, tuo huutaminen ei auta asiaa yhtään. Spencer tarvitsee sinua nyt luultavasti enemmän kuin koskaan. Istu alas jotta voimme puhua rauhassa", Rossi sanoi lujalla äänellä. Hetken Morgan näytti valmiilta lyömään kumpaakin miestä, mutta muutti mielensä ja lysähti takaisin istumaan.

"Meidän täytyy nyt miettiä profiilia uudelleen. Mitä Reidin sieppaus voi kertoa tekijästä?" Hotch kysyi pitäen äänensä tyynenä. Morgan pudisti päätään.

"Hän on vienyt vain kadulla asuvia miehiä. Mutta mitään muuta yhteistä –" äkkiä Morgan tajusi.

"Hotch, hän on vienyt kadulla asuvia homoja."

Reid havahtui hereille. Valo tulvi pienestä ikkunasta sisään ahtaaseen kellarihuoneeseen, jonka kiviseiniä peitti home ja lika. Ainokainen ikkuna oli rikki ja sitä kautta hän pystyi kuulemaan lintujen laulua. Missä hän siis oli? Ei ainakaan hotellissa, josta hän oli lähtenyt. Miksi hän oli lähtenyt? Reid pinnisti muistinsa äärimmilleen. Miksi päätä pitikin jomottaa niin kovasti? Se häiritsi hänen miettimistään. Aivan. Hän oli lähtenyt hakemaan lisää Dilaudidia. Mutta joku oli lyönyt häneltä tajun kankaalle…

Seuraavaksi hän tajusi nilkkojensa ja ranteidensa olevan kiinni pöydässä olla hän makasi. Pöytä vietti viistosti alas eikä hänen tarvinnut kauaa miettiä, mitä se tarkoitti.

_Tällaisia käytettiinvesikidutuksessa! Murhaaja sai minut kiinni…_

Juuri silloin ovi narahti auki. Mustahiuksinen mies astui sisään kellariin kantaen mukanaan vasaraa ja sulki oven perässään.

"Oi, oletkin jo hereillä", mies naureskeli. Reid yritti tempaista tärisevät kätensä irti, muttei onnistunut. Mies asteli lähemmäs hymyillen leveästi.

"Voimmekin sitten aloittaa."

Hän otti pöydän alta esiin liinan ja kastelukannun. Hän peitti Reidin pään haisevalla liinalla jättäen tämän täydelliseen pimeyteen. Reid tunsi paniikin iskevän. Hän pelkäsi edelleen pimeää.

"Miksi likaat kaupunkiamme?" miehen ääni kysyi.

"E-en minä ole tehnyt mitään – " Isku kylkiluihin sai Reidin vaikenemaan. Terävä kipu sai hänet näkemään valkoista, mutta mies ei antanut hänelle aikaa vetää henkeä vaan kaatoi vettä kannusta liinan ja samalla Reidin päälle. Märkä kangas painui tiiviisti Reidin kasvoja vasten. Hän haukkoi henkeään saamatta kunnolla happea kankaan lävitse. Hän kuuli miehen puhuvan, mutta hän ei kyennyt keskittymään sanoihin. Kun Reid ei sanonut mitään, mies kaatoi lisää vettä liinan päälle.

"Minä en ole tehnyt mitään!" Reid ähisi ansaiten vain uuden iskun vasarasta kylkiluihinsa ja tunsi luun napsahtavan poikki. Reid yritti huutaa, mutta märän kankaan ja kivun yhdistelmän ansiosta hän ei saanut tarpeeksi happea.

"Älä valehtele!" mies huusi takaisin ja kaatoi lisää vettä. "Te syöpäläiset pilaatte kaupunkimme! Mutta minä näytän maailmalle, miten roskaväestä hankkiudutaan eroon!"

Tiimi yritti olla katsomatta taulua, jolla oli kuvat ruumiista. Ei enää, kun he tiesivät Reidin mahdollisesti olevan heidät tappaneen miehen luona.

"_Seelvä… Vain Johnson oli avoimesti homo. Sain myös Riverin veljen kiinni puhelimella, joka kertoi Michaelin olleen kaapissa kun hänet ajettiin kotoa"_, Garcia kertoi ruudulla.

"Se riittää, kiitos", Hotch totesi ja ruutu pimeni.

"Jospa mies on avoimesti homofoobinen?" Prentiss ehdotti. "Ollut joissakin protesteissa mukana tai vastaavaa."

Paikallinen poliisipäällikkö kohotti katseensa.

"Vastikään oli eräs mielenosoitus. Sen järjesti joku Homovastaiset-ryhmä. Perustaja on Alex Clarke. Hän ei ollut kovin mielissään, kun osa heistä pidätettiin. Hän on muutenkin väkivaltainen, eikä tämä välikohtaus ainakaan rauhoittanut häntä", konstaapeli kertoi.

Morgan oli jo ovella lähdössä.

"Missä hän asuu?" JJ kysyi muun ryhmän noustessa.

Clarke irrotti Reidin pöydästä ja retuutti tämän puiselle tuolille istumaan. Hän köytti nuoremman miehen uudelleen kiinni ja astui muutaman askeleen taemmas nähdäkseen tämän kunnolla.

Reidin päässä pyöri. Hänet oli nostettu liian nopeasti istumaan mikä sumensi näkökentän hetkellisesti. Katkennut kylkiluu painoi ikävästi sisäelimiä. Hengittäen katkonaisesti Reid kohotti päänsä ja kohtasi toisen miehen katseen.

"En ole tehnyt mitään väärää – " Reid aloitti, mutta Clarken nyrkki vaimensi hänet. Reidin leukaa jomotti. Suupielestä valui pieni verivana ja suussa maistui rautaiselta.

"Miksi teet näin?" Reid henkäisi. Clarke asteli lähemmäs ja tarttui Reidin paidan rintamukseen.

"MIKSIKÖ? Minäpä kerron! Kun teitä saastaisia ihmisiä ilmestyi kaduillemme muka asumaan, MINÄ olin ensimmäinen joka teistä yritti päästä eroon! MINÄ olin se, joka ymmärsi ottaa ohjat omiin käsiinsä! Ja MINUA ihmiset tulevat kiittämään kun teitä ei enää ole! MINUSTA tulee sankari, joka pelasti kaupunkimme!" Clarke huusi ja löi Reidiä aina lauseidensa välissä. Veri valui hiljalleen suupielestä ja nyt myös nenästä kohti Reidin likaista paitaa värjäten kauluksen tummanpunaiseksi.

"MINÄ tapan sinut aivan kuten ne edellisetkin. Etkä SINÄ voi estää sitä mitenkään."

"Morgan, ole kiltti ja hidasta vähän."

"…"

"Morgan, ajat kohta jotakuta päin."

"…"

"MORGAN!" Prentiss kiljui etupenkillä. Miksi he olivatkaan päästäneet Morganin ajamaan?

Sireenit ulvoen kaksi maasturia, kaksi poliisiautoa ja ambulanssi kaahasivat pitkin Las Vegasin katuja kohti syrjäisempää seutua Morgan kärjessä. Prentiss uskalsi hädin tuskin katsoa ohi kiitäviä taloja, ihmisiä ja autoja.

_Olen tulossa, Spence, _Morgan ajatteli. _Koeta kestää._

Pihaan ajaessaan he saivat todeta talon näyttävän kovin tavalliselta. Ei paikalta, jossa murhaajan ensimmäisenä kuvittelisi piilottelevan. Se oli kaunis puutalo, jossa oli hyvin hoidettu puutarha ja pieni kuisti. Jostakin takapihan suunnalta kuului tuulikellojen helinää. Vihreät puut varjostivat talolle johtavaa jalkakäytävää ja vastapesty auto seisoi autotallin edessä

Mutta agentit eivät jääneet odottelemaan. Jossakin talon uumenissa saattoi olla heidän Reidinsä. Paikalliset poliisit yrittivät estellä ja väittää, etteivät he voineet mennä taloon ilman etsintälupaa, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut. Morgan oli jo potkaissut oven saranoiltaan ja astunut sisään. Agentit astuivat yksitellen hänen perässään ja alkoivat käydä huoneita yksitellen lävitse. Morgan pysähtyi kuullessaan vaimeaa huutoa jostakin alapuoleltaan.

_Kellari, _hän tajusi ja alkoi etsiä portaita alas. Käytävän päässä viimeisestä huoneesta löytyikin selällään oleva ovi, jonka takana vanhat rappuset johtivat pimeyteen.

"Kuulin ääniä kellarista. Portaat ovat viimeisessä huoneessa, menen alas", hän kuiskasi olallaan olevaan radiopuhelimeen. Pian hän kuuli juoksuaskelia takanaan, mutta laskeutui itse jo kellariin.

Oven takana hän kuuli selvästi kaksi eri ääntä. Toinen kuului tuntemattomalle miehelle, ja toinen ei voinut kuulua muusta kuin siitä, kun ihmistä lyötiin kovasti. Se riitti Morganille. Hän potkaisi oven auki.

"FBI! Laittakaa kädet näkyville!" hän huusi. Mies kyllä astui pikaisesti askeleen kauemmas Reidistä, mutta hän osoitti edelleen aseellaan tämän rintakehään.

Morgan yritti olla katsomatta Reidiin ja keskittyä pitämään kätensä vakaana. Mutta se oli varsin vaikeaa. Nuoremmalla miehellä oli useita mustelmia ympäri kehoa ja veri valui leukaa pitkin paitaan. Vaatteet olivat läpimärät ja hän hengitti todella raskaasti.

"Laskekaa ase maahan. Varoitan teitä. Ette muuten pääse täältä elävänä ulos."

Alex Clarke hymyili vain.

"Ymmärrän. Onko tämä pieni saasta sinun omaisuuttasi? Voi kyllä, voin lukea sen silmistäsi", mies sanoi hykerrellen. Oviaukkoon ilmestyi muitakin ihmisiä pidellen aseitaan esillä.

"Antakaa… minun… olla…" kuului Reidin hiljainen ääni.

"Spence, minä en jätä sinua –"

"Derek, minä en… jaksa enää. Tahdon… tahdon vain päästä pois…"

Hymy miehen kasvoilla levisi entisestään hänen kuullessaan Reidin sanat..

"Alex…" poliisi varoitti.

Äkkiä Reid kohotti päänsä ja katsoi Clarkea suoraan silmiin.

"Ammu minut", hän sanoi uupuneena.

"Spencer, mitä sinä-?"

"AMMU NYT VAIN!" Reid huusi Morganin päälle. Mies nauroi.

"Kuten tahdotte."

PAM.


End file.
